Bad At Love
by Lonersoforlorn
Summary: Confronted at the Cotillion and afraid of having her cover blown Uma ends up saying something that damages her relationship with her oldest friend Harry Hook. Now, filled with regret she tries to desperately make amends with him. Will she find the right words to say and earn his forgiveness? Or will she be left alone without her first mate?


With her head held high, Uma descended down the steps on Ben's arm. She shoots the crowd a genuine smile so bright it makes even the atmosphere in the shop calm. Harry's head perks up in pride admiring her beauty. _Gods, she was breathtaking._ He watches on as Uma shyly looks up at Ben who gives her an assuring smile in return. It seemed so real. Harry knew that it was all for show, just a very realistic looking act. That didn't stop the angry monster inside his head from imagining gutting Ben and throwing him to Ursula's eels.

The camera continued to focus on them with the tv announcer gushing over their chemistry. Harry bit down on his lip trying to hold down his anger. _Just an act. It'll all be over soon._ Minutes passed and Harry had lost count at how many times he saw Uma bat her eyelashes at the king. He only knew that he was surely tired of it. He really couldn't wait for the world domination part of this plan. It'd involved way less touching.

Harry grits his teeth as Uma's fingers play with the top button of Ben's shirt. _We get it darling, you and the King are in 'love'. Focus on the wand._ Uma then playfully pats Ben's chest making a joke that causes Ben to pull his head back in laughter. Ben then leans down giving Uma a chaste kiss on the cheek and Uma winks in Mal's direction. She then embraces Ben holding him tight.

 _What happened to Pirates over Princes?_ Harry thinks bitterly as his mouth twists in disgust. The camera panned to Mal who was sobbing and whimpering in her friend Evie's arms. Okay, watching the traitor that made Uma miserable made seeing that kiss and sickening embrace almost worth it. Almost.

Harry was enjoying Mal's misery so much he didn't even notice his ex-friend Jay glaring at Ben and Uma. No, he didn't notice Jay until the son of Jafar boldly stomped in the direction of Ben and Uma to confront them."Aren't you with Harry? What are you even doing here Uma?"

Harry knew Uma wasn't going to confirm Jay's suspicions but that didn't stop him from anticipating her answer. He moves to the edge of his seat his eyes studying her face.

 _You know she can't say yes. It'd compromise everything._ Still, Harry wanted to hear it. Wanted so badly to hear from Uma's lips that she wanted him. Wanted him enough to courageously tell the world.

"Harry and me?" Uma laughs. "We could never be together."

Harry looked away from the screen, his heart aching, his shoulders sagging in defeat. _I knew she could never want me but...hearing her say it out loud._..It made him sick. He wonders if his heart was physically breaking as the ache got stronger. Harry forces himself to look back watching as Jay shoots Uma an unconvinced look.

"Everyone knows Harry is in love with you. He may not be my favorite person but even I know he's in love with you."

Uma sneered at Jay and leaned closer to Ben, laying a hand on his chest. "Harry can't even count. I need someone who can keep up with me intellectually...among other ways." She said, giving Ben a flirtatious smile then playfully tapping his chin.

Harry almost snorted in disgust as his chin starts to quiver. Someone, to keep up with her intellectually? Mocking him for not being able to count? Who was this person on the screen? Cause it sure wasn't his best friend Uma! No, she would never belittle him and make him look like a fool.

Harry could practically physically feel everyone in the shop's eyes on him just eagerly waiting for his reaction. He could have sworn he heard some people laughing. And he knew exactly what or who they were laughing at. Him. Harry feels his body shake then he angrily strikes the table he was sitting at. The table cracks. Harry glares at everyone in the shop before hastily running out of the shop with no intention of ever coming back.

When Uma returned the next day after failing to takeover she was expecting Harry to greet her with comforting words. Except, he wasn't there. Her eyes scanned the room confused curiously searching for any sign of him, but she found none. She asks-well yells at her crew to tell her Harry's location. The room fell silent with someone pushing a stumbling Gil in front of Uma.

He gives Uma a nervous smile,"Uh...Harry...is..."

"Spit it out. Where is he?"

"Uma...Harry left." Gil revealed hesitant.

Uma laughs. _Left?_ Harry would never leave. "No, really where is he?"

"Uma, he heard what you said." Gil began, "We all heard what you said."

Uma's face scrunches up in confusion. What she said? She thinks back to her last interaction with Harry. It went just like all their normal conversations. Harry flirted with her. She entertained it a little then the conversation was over. How could he be upset over that?

Wait, Gil said all? What did he mean by that? She didn't dwell on it as she responded."Look, I don't know what you're talking about. I haven't said anything about Harry."

"Uma, you humiliated him at Cotillion. You told everyone he couldn't count! Implied he wasn't intellectually compatible with you. And you-Uma I think you may have actually broken his heart."

Uma starts to protest but memories of Cotillion flash in her head. Uma's mouth takes the shape of an O as the words she said the night before echoed in her mind. "I didn't mean it like that."She weakly defended averting her gaze from Gil's disappointed stare." I was only saying it so Jay would leave me alone. He was so close to messing up my plans. I didn't-"

"We don't believe you, Uma!" Desiree loudly interrupts. Uma couldn't help but mentally agree. She didn't believe any of the words she spouted either. There was no explanation for her actions. Only extreme regret."You were like a different person up there. You've rejected Harry so many times before but that was cruel even by my standards." Desiree added.

"I don't know what happened. I just got so caught up in it. I would never hurt Harry, not on purpose. I would never want to. How did he look? Before he left?"

"Like you broke him." Gil murmurs, frowning at Uma.

"Please, help me find him." Uma pleads looking at every member of her crew. "Help me make this right."

"I don't know. You won't go all Mal on us. Will you?"

"I came back, Desiree. I wouldn't betray you. Any of you."

"You did come back. So, you have that going for you. Sure, we'll help you search for him. You are our Captain after all."

Everyone in the room but Uma scatters outside leaving the ship to check for Harry. Uma looked down at her soaking wet clothes sighing. She glances behind her noticing she left behind a trail of water.

 _Great. I'm not mopping that up._ She tiredly thinks walking out of the main room towards her private quarters. She needed a hot shower and some warm dry clothes then she'll set out to search for Harry herself.

Just as she was about to leave Gil came back to her with news related to Harry. Harry had been recently sighted near their school Serpents Prep. _Of course, he's probably staying in the dorm!_ Uma thanked Gil as she ran off the ship relieved to finally be able to reunite with Harry.

Harry wasn't in his dorm room. So, Uma decided to scan the halls of Serpents Prep. They were mildly full of gossiping witches and arguing pirates. Finally, she finds herself in an empty hall with a classroom door slightly ajar. She looks in catching sight of Harry's familiar red coat. She smiles.

Harry wasn't alone. Mr. Smee stood in front of the room with a piece of chalk in hand. He asks Harry what looks to be a question and Harry's voice leaks out of the room. "So, if I have five coins and I give away two. I'm left with-" Harry stops scratching his head searching for an answer.

"You can do it, Harry." Mr. Smee encouraged.

Harry looks down at his desk separating the coins laying upon it. He struggles a little when he pushes aside the third one. He repeats one, two, but three never manages to come out. He frustratedly throws the coins leaving Mr. Smee to look at him concerned.

"Harry, it's okay. You can do this."

"No, I can't. She's right. I'm stupid! Numbers are so confusing! I hate them!"

Uma wanted to reveal herself. Tell, Harry she could never think he was stupid, but she was afraid. Afraid to see the hurt in his eyes up close. Afraid to watch her best friend glower at her. Most of all she was afraid to know if she had lost him forever.

"Harry, calm down. When you came here this morning you couldn't even count past one. Harry, you easily said number two earlier. You're learning. You're capable. And if you need any help, I'm right here."

"Okay," Harry meekly answers. Mr. Smee goes to pick up the tossed coins and places them back on Harry's desk. Harry struggles again but this time he asks Smee for help. Smee explains the problem causing Harry to nod in understanding.

Uma leans beside the door quietly listening to Harry learn for the next hour or so. When it was over Smee walked out and Harry came out soon after. Harry jumped when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye and spun to see Uma leaning against the wall next to the door. Embarrassment flooded through him as he realized she probably heard him struggling over his numbers like an idiot.

Harry hated how his heart still skipped a beat and his stomach fluttered when he saw her. Hated how thankful he was that she was back on the island safe and sound. Hated how much he still loved her. Hated how much he didn't want to speak to her yet words still came out. "What do you want, Uma?"

"I came to find my first mate."

"I'm not your first mate anymore." Harry spat out, ignoring how the words twisted inside him like a knife to a chest.

"You made a deal. I won the boat race, that makes me the captain and you the first mate. You don't get to just back out because it pleases you."

"I think you should have a first mate that can keep up with you," Harry told her with hurt evident in his voice. His eyes dull as his mind repeats her words. Mentally reliving the moment the girl he loved ripped out his heart like the Evil Queen in an alternate universe.

"Keep up with me? Oh..."

"You know," Harry continued, "intellectually." He spat the word.

Uma's eyes were wide with regret as she reached for his arm. "Harry I never meant that I just-"

Harry stepped back out of her reach. "You never meant it? What? You were just playing the part, is that it? Or were you just really in the moment? Lost in the shining lights of Auradon?"

"I-"

Harry cut her off again, turning away. "You humiliated me in front of everyone. The entire island Uma. Not just Auradon, but here too. My dad watched you humiliate me. And what's worse is that I think everything you said was true."

Uma couldn't bring herself to go after him again, guilt nailing her to the floor. She could only watch as he walked away leaving her with a slight pang in her heart.

A week passed since Harry wrote Uma out of his life. She would see him only from afar threatening anyone who dared to mock him. His threats were usually nulled by their words. You don't have your Captain to hide behind, they taunted. First, your father, now your Captain. Is there anyone that wants you, Harry?

Uma wanted to scream, drive her sword through their beating hearts. _How dare they?_ Could no one see how not having Harry by her side was ailing her? She missed him randomly spouting facts about boats. His macabre jokes she always told him to tone down. And most of all she just missed Harry himself.

She didn't intervene, however. It was like Harry had a sixth sense when it came to her. His eyes would always meet hers sending her a message. _You have no right. Leave me alone. Stay away_. And she listened till now.

The Fish and Chip shop was packed. Uma had spotted some of the many people who thought they could use Harry as a verbal punching bag. Uma motions for Gil and Jonas to lift her up on the counter. There she stands her mere presence commanding all eyes on her.

"I said some things at Cotillion and I'm here to inform everyone they were lies. Harry, isn't stupid. He's loyal, funny, and he's my oldest friend. So, if anyone has anything to say about him. Well-" Uma touches her sword at her hip for emphasis, "Remember, I'm _very_ quick with a blade."

The crowd gulped in unison, quickly pledging to leave Harry alone. Uma calls for Jonas and Gil to let her down from the counter. They do. Uma then goes back to taking down orders and carrying them out. Out of habit she accidentally order's Harry's favorite. She glances at the clock thinking about how this was about the time he would usually stride in.

He'd have a manic grin and be playfully twirling his Hook. Uma picks up a piece of fish off the plate taking a bite. She stares at the exit even though she knew that he wouldn't be coming through those doors.

The next day, she went to speak to Harry again. She'd found him once again studying with Smee. This time she didn't wait outside instead walking into the room to the surprise of Smee. "We need a moment." She told the small man.

Smee sputtered a moment before shaking his head and clumsily packing up some papers before leaving the dusty old classroom, sliding past her as he nervously made his to the doorway. He takes one last look behind him then leaves.

Harry's head audibly thumped on the desk and Uma smiled slightly in amusement at his dramatics before walking near his desk.

"Harry," Uma tried getting his attention with her best captain voice.

Her only answer was Harry's shoulders stiffening. At least he's listening she thought.

"Harry, I know you think I meant the things I said, but I swear I didn't." She started. Still, no response. "I wanted to dissuade any thoughts of me with another guy. It might have messed with my plans. But I was unnecessarily cruel, Harry. I know that now."

Uma walks closer to him, able to easily reach out and touch, but she doesn't. She collapses in the desk chair next to him sideways so her whole body was facing him. She then brings her voice to a whisper. "I never thought you were stupid. Harry, we've known each other forever, have I ever made you feel stupid before?"

Harry still didn't move, but the very un-Harry like stillness of him meant he was listening intently. She wasn't sure she had ever seen him so still before.

"I ordered your favorite at the Fish and Chip shop yesterday. I almost thought you would walk in and-and eat it. Harry, I miss you. I really don't know what to say to you anymore. I didn't mean anything I said at all, I really didn't. You're the best first mate I could ask for, I don't think you're stupid. If you like though, I mean if you still want to learn."She hesitated again, trying to gauge his reactions thus far. "I could take over your lessons with Smee. I know I could teach you better than he could."

Harry lifted his head and sat back, but still didn't look directly at her, choosing instead to look away from her and stare at the wall. His leg started jumping up and down and his hands fiddled on the desk and Uma relaxed slightly, not having liked the eerie stillness of him from before. They sat in silence for a minute, Uma giving him time to think through her apology, waiting for him to say something.

Finally, he speaks his voice meek, "Any of it?"

Uma startled at the sudden breaking of silence. "What?"

"You said you didn't mean any of it at all. Is that true? None of it?"

Uma leans towards him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Of course not, Harry. I didn't mean a word of it."

"What about..."Harry trailed off.

"None of it," Uma confirms firmly.

"What about the part where you said you could never love me?" Harry asked, finally looking at her.

Uma knew now why he wouldn't look at her before. Tears weren't something you saw much on the Isle outside of children. Children on the Isle were taught from an early age that crying would get them nothing but some time alone in a dark closest or ridicule from your peers.

She knew that Harry letting her see him like this was a huge moment of trust despite everything that had happened between them, everything she had done.

"I especially didn't mean that." She confessed.

Harry took a deep, shaky breath.

"Where do we go from here?" Harry asked her.

"I don't know how to do this, Harry. I was never taught. It's not like we're from Auradon...I'm not good at this love thing." Uma tells him,

Harry smiled tightly, "Uma, neither of us were taught. I don't know what I'm doing either but...I want to learn."

He had turned fully towards her now, and laid his hand over the one she hadn't realized was still on his other arm.

"Is this okay?" He asked her. Harry, always careful to make sure she was completely at ease.

"Y-yeah." She stammered, then cleared her throat nervously. "Yeah, this is okay." She said more clearly.

Harry gently squeezes her hand, his eyes full of adoration. "I'm scared, Harry," Uma admits.

Harry moves his hand to Uma's cheek tenderly caressing it. "So am I."

Looking deeply into Harry's eyes Uma knew they had a long way to go. Being a couple on the Isle wasn't unheard-of, but it was definitely frowned upon. They would need the crew's support to stay safe, but she knew they had it. They would figure this out. And even if they didn't. Even if the world tore them apart. They both knew they would find their way back to each other. Because what's a captain without their first mate?


End file.
